Herald Kixathi
Herald Kixathi is a Dremora and the leader of the Primeval Seekers, a cult working on the behalf of Hermaeus Mora. She is investigating the presence of a powerful Nereid found deep in the ruins of Bisnensel. Attacks *Dampen Magic – Self-buff *Ice Arrow – Direct ranged **Chilled *Winter's Reach – Immobilizes Interactions Mistress of the Lake Settle the conflict at Halcyon Lake. Sunken Knowledge Don't let Lorelia create the Water Stone. The Water Stone Help Lorelia create the Water Stone. Dialogue ;Mistress of the Lake "You heard the call, didn't you? You have been chosen to help stop the blasphemy in the ruins below, to stop the laws of nature from being broken. I too was carried here on the tides of fate for this reason. We must work together." :Are you a Dremora? "Yes. I serve Hermaeus Mora, the Lord of Fate and Knowledge. These ruins were once a shrine to my lord, a storehouse of secrets forbidden to mortals. The shrine is but a memory now, but an entity invades the ruins seeking to steal the secrets." ::What kind of an entity? "A spirit? A Daedra? This is part of what must be exposed. Whatever it is, it has enslaved local villagers—calling them Rain Disciples. It taps their minds for its power. To what end I do not know, but I believe you can unmask its intentions." :::All right. What do I have to do? "Wisps serve the entity below, drawing the essences of the enslaved Rain Disciples and depositing these essences in troughs. Slay one of the wisps and take the essence it carries to the troughs. I believe this will expose the entity's intentions." ::::What exactly are we trying to do here? "We must stop this mysterious entity from stealing our lord's forbidden knowledge. The entity's wisps absorb mind essences from the Rain Disciples. Kill a wisp and take its essence to the troughs. I hope this will expose the entity's intentions." :::::Can't you be a little less obscure? "I serve Hermaeus Mora; dealing with illusions and secrets is what I do. Exposing these vague quantities, turning confused innuendo into clear knowledge, this is my lord's realm." ::::These ruins were once a shrine? "Yes. Even in the ancient days, some Ayleid recognized the power of Hermaeus Mora. Within this shrine, they stored forbidden knowledge of the natural order, which could allow one to manipulate the very fabric of reality on this plane." :::::Why haven't you secured this knowledge? "We came here to do just that, but we soon discovered others were living in the ruins—these Rain Disciples. We have secured portions of the ruins, but the entity who commands the Rain Disciples set them to block other areas. We know not why." ::::Where did you come from? "You are bold to ask. As you observed, I am a Dremora, but the Lord of Knowledge freed me. Hermaeus Mora taught me the secret of how to sever my ties to Oblivion and bind myself to the Mundus instead. I have served him ever since." :::::These other seekers serve Hermaeus Mora as well? "Of course. We are known as Primeval Seekers. We rarely gather, but our lord has summoned us here to secure the ruins. I'll warn you now—some sections of the ruins below are restricted—Primeval Seekers will attack if you attempt to trespass." After releasing the Rain Disciples: "You ignorant half-wit! By the Golden Eye, what in Oblivion are you doing? Setting those poor, ensorcelled fools free? Don't you realize we were trying to help them?" :How was capturing them trying to help them? "Don't you see what's going on here? I followed you before and overheard your conversation with that mad apostle. It's clear that this nereid learned one of the most dangerous secrets about the natural order and now twists it to her advantage." ::What dangerous secret is that? "No point hiding it now … when a mortal dies, where do you think their memories go? Don't bother guessing. I'll tell you—they go into the water. They become water. All the memories of Tamriel's history are stored in its waters." :::How do memories turn into water? "The details and implications of this secret are mind-spinning and would require a lifetime of study and contemplation. The relevant fact here is that the nereid is stealing her disciples' memories to create this Water Stone." ::::So that's why they can't remember anything? "Exactly. And it seems they never will. Their memories are lost to them forever. The Lord of Knowledge abhors this transgression. The nereid must not be allowed to continue in this endeavor, nor can she be permitted to create a Water Stone." :::::What's so bad about the Water Stone? "The secrets to creating a Water Stone are forbidden. The natural progression is for the landscape in this area to evolve into a desert. The nereid's not fighting for nature. She's fighting for self-preservation, and at her disciples' expense." ::::::So you think the nereid should be killed? "There is no other way for this to end. The nereid has stolen forbidden secrets and committed crimes against nature and humanity. Now that you understand, will you repent for changing loyalties? Will you aid me in destroying this aberration?" :::::::I will help you however I can. "Wise choice. For a moment there, I feared the nereid had affected your mind as well. I can see you are stronger than that now." ::::::::I certainly hope so. "Know this as well—Hermaeus Mora is generous with his servants. You will be rewarded greatly if we rid these ruins of that foul creature and her half-witted followers." :::::::I'm not ready to make that decision yet. "What then? You would side with this water monster and her brain-washed apostle? Go on then. She's right across the water there. I warn you though—side with them and Hermaeus Mora will offer you no mercy." ;Sunken Knowledge "Our first concern must be ensuring that the nereid does not acquire the capability to create a Water Stone. Once she gets enough memory essences, there will be little we can do to stop her." :She said she's close to having enough essences. "Then we must hurry. To create the Water Stone, she'll infuse all those memory essences into something—probably the relics she's stolen. We need to find them. I think I know where the nereid's lair is, but I'll need a distraction to get there." ::You want me to create a distraction? "Yes. Go into the cavern and burn the disciples' food supplies—that should suffice. Then come and find me on the upper levels. That's where I think we'll find the entrance to her lair." :::All right. I'll burn the food and then meet you on the upper level. After burning the supplies: "This is the entrance to her lair. I'm sure of it. I don't see her in there, so I think it's safe to go in and search for the stolen relics." :You want me to go in? "Yes. I'll stay out here and keep watch. Take whatever relics you can find and look for some sign as to where the nereid herself might be hiding. Even without a Water Stone, she's too dangerous to be left alive." ::I'll search the room and be right back. After talking to the nereid: "All is quiet out here. Did you find any relics, and sign of the nereid?" :The nereid has turned herself into the Water Stone. "She's turned herself into a Water Stone? That mad creature. I never would've have guessed that was possible … fascinating. Nonetheless, then our only recourse is to kill her, and we going to do that anyhow. Is she still in there?" ::No. She says she's going to flood the ruins. "Flood the ruins? That would kill everyone! Which I guess would suit her just fine …. Damn it! She's gone to the shrine on the east side of the ruins then. Quickly, we need to get there as fast as we can!" Conversations ;The Water Stone Herald Kixathi: "I wanted to wait until you were both here … to die together!" Lorelia: "No! Don't let her get to the Water Stone!" Quotes *''"Go on. Burn the disciples' food and I'll slip by. Catch up when you can."'' – At the start of the "Sunken Knowledge" Appearances * Category:Online: Dremora Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Primeval Seekers Members